1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibrator for thermometers and, more specifically, relates to a double-duty calibrator for contact and non-contact thermometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The measurement and control of temperature is widely applied and plays an important role in industry. Thermometers are classified into contact and non-contact types based on the method of utilization. There are various kinds of contact thermometers, such as resistance thermometers, thermocouple and liquid-in-glass thermometers. The non-contact thermometers are mainly directed to radiation thermometers.
Thermometers must be calibrated periodically in order to obtain accurate temperature measurement and control. Calibrators for contact and non-contact thermometers differ basically because of different utilization and measuring ranges. Thus, two sets of calibrators are required for calibrating contact and non-contact thermometers respectively. There are several disadvantages for purchasing two sets of calibrators, for example, involving high cost and requiring more space.